Why Are You Doing This to Me?
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: A Thaluke story. Thalia's life after she ran away, got turned into a tree, became human again, and her battle with Luke Castellan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

:-:-:-:

Thalia held a knife to her chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She thought she had nothing. She ran, ran all the way from Los Angeles and found herself in a place called Liverpool. Reading the newspapers it was August 20th. Thalia has been running around for over a month and she has no idea where to go.

She always prayed to her father and got no answer.

So there she was. About to plunge a knife she found a little while back into her heart to end her life. She felt no one cared for her, and had a pretty good reason. Her mother, Jasmine Grace, was an alcoholic and she abused drugs. All she did was smoke, sleep with random guys (Thalia was surprised she didn't have a little brother or sister sooner) and beat her. She had the scars to prove it. She even prayed to her father to help her when her mother was throwing empty bottles at her. Nothing.

When she _finally_ had happiness it was ripped away by her devil-of-a-mother when she gave her little brother Jason away to a baby-killing goddess.

The knife trembled in her hand. She took a deep breath and plunged the knife in her heart.

At least, that was the plan. Millimetres away from her chest a new hand gripped the handle. The hand pulled the knife away from her grasp. "_Give it back!_" She screamed at the person.

"No!" The figure said. Thalia looked up to see a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes staring down at her. She growled and jumped for the blade, but the boy was quick. He moved it out of the way and she fell on the ground. The boy looked at her with a look of pity.

"Calm down first." He said, smiling at her. "My name is Luke. Luke Castellan. You?"

Thalia looked up. Her tears stopped flowing. She looked at the ground. "Thalia Grace."

Luke offered her a hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet and helped brush the dirt off Thalia's clothes. "Why are you in the middle of a forest?" She asked.

"Well I ran away from home years ago." He grimaced. "When I was nine to be exact. I travelled around a lot. Ended up here yesterday."

"How old are you now?"

"Twelve, going on thirteen soon."

Thalia nodded. "I'm ten."

Luke made a face. "You're trying to kill yourself at ten? Rough life?" Thalia wanted to laugh. A _rough life _was an understatement. Luke saw her face and sighed, but then flashed her a smile. "Wanna come along with me? I don't mind!"

The daughter of Zeus hesitated at first, but smiled back at him. "Sure."

:-:-:-:

**And that is chapter 1. I know im like 2 weeks late for Thaluke, but hey, I didn't have the idea and o dont wanna wait for Free Ship week. **

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW stuff. **

**3 reviews to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

:-:-:-:

Thalia and Luke have been running around with each other for two years now. During those years, they have been stabbed, shot at, and burned. They avoided going to jail over ten times. Both almost died too many times to count. Good did come out of their trip though. Thalia received a new shield, Aegis from a man prisoner to monsters roaming his house.

The best thing they got out of it was a new member to their team. A little girl named Annabeth - barely seven years old and the two demigods could already tell she was a daughter of Athena. They found her in the basement of a warehouse holding a hammer for her dear life, almost slugging Luke in the process.

It has been two weeks since Annabeth became part of their family. Some monsters burned down one of the safe houses they made in the woods and burned Thalia. They had no choice but to go to Luke's old house. Thalia knew Luke could always steal some medicine and antibiotics from a local Shoppers Drug Mart, but she saw in his eyes that he secretly wanted to go back to his old house. Not for his mother, no, but to have a chance to see his father Hermes.

They arrived at the Castellan household, but almost immediately the three were blinded by a bright light followed by the words "You should not have come home."

Inside, Annabeth and Thalia were in the kitchen with Luke's mother May. She was treating Thalia's burn while Annabeth played with a toy Medusa bean bag toy. The daughter of Zeus' eyes scanned the house. The walls in the living room and hall were covered with mirrors. The kitchen sink hsd stacks of empty pitchers and cookie trays, and the walls were plastered with photos of a man in FedEx pictures, or photographs of a man with U-Haul. It was the same guy, so she figured they were all pictures of Hermes. _Man_, Thalia thought. _She is obsessed_.

Meanwhile in the living room, Luke was talking with Hermes himself. She heard their voices slowly get louder and louder. May kept talking about how when Luke was a baby he splashed around in the tub a lot, or how one time he put his shirt on backwards before school. Something smelt like it was burning and the young demigod figured more cookies were on the way.

"Then you don't care!"

Everything got so quiet you could hear a pin drip. May stood up. "Luke? Is that you? Is my boy alright?"

Thalia looked into the living room where Luke and his father were. "I'm fine. I have a new family. I don't need either of you."

"I am your father." Hermes insisted.

Luke turned to glare at him. "A _father_ is supposed to be around! I haven't even _met_ you! Thalia, Annabeth come on! We're leaving!"

Ms. Castellan tried to persuade Luke with mouldy sandwiches, cookies and Kool-Aid, but it was a failed attempt. The two demigoddesses scrambled after Luke and out the door. "Luke!" Thalia called. "What's going to happen now?"

He was silent. After trudging a good distance away from the house he stopped. "Wherever." He said. "Let's just go west."

-:-:-

Weeks later a satyr found them. He said his name was Grover and his job was to get Thalia to camp since she was the daughter of Zeus. After five minutes of complaining Grover agreed to take Annabeth and Luke too. So they headed towards Camp Half-Blood, as the satyr called it. A summer camp for demigods; the only safe place on earth for them.

"We're close!" Grover yelled. "Just a bit farther!"

They had been running for so long. Hades must have sent his worst after Thalia because there were a huge pack of monsters on their tail. She could hear them around the corner.

They got to a large hill and started to hike up it. Considering how tired they were, they were running pretty slowly. They were half way up the hill when Annabeth cried out in pain.

"Annabeth!" Luke yelled. He squatted down beside the daughter of Athena and checked her ankle. He cursed and picked her up. Thalia got a look at it and she could tell it was sprained. She could see her ankle already starting to swell in the dim lighting. With Luke carrying her she knew he would run considerably slower. She cursed.

She stopped running and turned around. "Luke, get Annabeth out of here!"

He stopped a few feet ahead. "What?! _No_! Not without you!"

Thalia closed her eyes for a brief second. They didn't have time for this. She ran up to him. "Luke! Just go i'll hold them off! Once you guys are close enough I will catch up."

She smiled, but even she knew that she wouldn't make it.

Luke looked at her like she was insane. "I'm not leaving you!"

Thalia sighed. She have him a sad smile and stood on her tippy toes. She pressed her lips onto his, staying frozen like then for a few seconds. Thalia pulled away and gently pushed him up the hill. "Get going!"

Thalia then pulled out her knife and charged at the monsters down the hill.

-:-:-

There were more than she thought there were. Dozens of monsters flooded towards her. In her path first was a hellhound. It came barreling towards her. Thalia rolled out of the way, sticking out her knife to stab the beast. It disintegrated. _Next_, she thought.

She had no thought during her battle. All she could do was rely on instinct and duck when they said so. She stabbed some monsters in the gut. The stashed at limbs. And plunged her knife into the back of another. There didn't seem to be much more, and the ones that were there were a bit farther off. She turned and ran up the hill.

Sadly she didn't make it too far. Thalia felt claws sink into her leg and she was forced to fall face-first into the grass. Groaning, she lifted her head off the ground and looked up to see a huge... _thing_ in front of her. Thalia had no idea what it was. It lunged forward and she quickly moved to the side, so instead of it biting her head off it sank its teeth into her shoulder. She cried out in pain. Fumbling for her knife and stabbed it and it vaporized. She got up almost to fall back down. Her leg hurt so much. She look down to see her pant leg after her knee in shreds. Thalia started to limp forwards when she felt something hot coil around her waist and lift her in the air, then throw her farther up the hill and slamming her into a tree. "Ouch..." She grumbled.

The demigoddess heard a cackling above her. Her head shot up and saw three old hags with leathery wings flying above her. They shot their blazing whips at her and caught her wrists and the third rushed forwards and clawed at her chest. It was hard not to scream in pain. She saw so much blood. The whips were making her wrists burn. They felt like they were on fire. The third hag grabbed her shoulders with her talons and lifted her high up, sinking the claws into her flesh.

"Thalia!"

She turned her head to see Luke at the boarder. He started running towards her. "NO!"

He stopped. "But-"

"Go Luke! I'll be fi-"

She was cut off when the monster holding her up slammed her head into the tree behind her then threw her farther. The whips let go of her wrists and she goes flying. She lands on the ground with a thud and the three ladies are about to follow, but they stop. Thalia looked up and saw a bolt of lightning strike the earth with force. The monsters are thrown back.

Thalia was bleeding out. She was probably going to die any second now. _Why did I do this_, she wondered. Faces flashed in her mind. _Oh yeah_. _Annabeth, and...and Luke. To think, I_ _never got to say a proper good-bye._

The daughter of Zeus' eyes started to close. The last thought she had before she fell unconscious...

_Luke_.

:-:-:-:

**Hi! Finished this chapter. Took an hour and a half. Damn. Well poop. Anyway, i decided to continue since i saw all the story followers. But really guys. Review. I would love the helpful criticism or something to boost my self-esteem about the story. **

**REVIEW! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

:-:-:-:

Thalia heard a strange buzzing sound. It wasnt strange for her really. Over the years she has heard sounds like that. She figured it was people talking but she never really cared. She never could understand them.

But this buzzing was different. It was getting louder and clearer, and soon she could make out some words. "She needs ambrosia and nectar." She didn't hear anything for a moment.

"Come on! Whats wrong with you people? Lets get her to the Big House."

Thalia tried to breath properly. It was shaky, and she ended up coughing a little instead. She opened her eyes and looked around for a moment, then looked up at a green-eyed boy. "Who-"

"I'm Percy." He said. "You're safe now."

"Strangest dream …"

"It's okay."

"Dying."

"No," He assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"

The look in his eyes told her he ready knew who she was. Her intense blue eyes stared into his green eyes.

"I am Thalia," she said. "Daughter of Zeus."

-:-:-

Thalia soon passed out and later woke up inside a building. She looked around and noticed the amount of beds and figured she was in an infirmary. She looked beside her on the nightstand and saw a cup of nectar and a small plate of ambrosia.

"You should have some."

The demigoddess jumped. She didn't notice someone walk in. Thalia looked at the newcomers and saw Annabeth, but much older, and that kid Percy. "Whats going on? Why are you, like, five years older? Who is _he_?" She pointed to Percy.

Annabeth looked at her with pity. She hated that look. "His name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Thalia, you've been a tree for almost six years. Percy and I... We went on a quest to get the Golden Fleece to save your tree from dying and when we put it on it you came out a day later."

Thalia's eyes widened. Suddenly a sharp pain went through her head. She winced and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "Wait I'm confused. Who poisoned my tree? I know someone did, just not who did it. And wait," she looked around. "Where's Luke?"

Annabeth looked on the verge to tears. She didnt know why. It was probably just some random kid from the other side.

Percy cleared his throat. "Umm, Thalia? The person who poisoned your tree _was_ Luke."

The daughter of Zeus looked at him in shock. Then stiffed a laugh. "You're joking right? Luke wouldn't hurt me!"

She stopped when she saw the looks on the other two's faces.

"No... No no no no!" She buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe this. She started tearing up, and suddenly looked up and glared at the son of Poseidon. "You're lying! Luke wouldn't do that to me!"

Percy looked taken back. "I'm sorry Thalia! It's true! He told us himself on his ship."

"No! No, no, no! The Luke _I_ know wouldn't do that to me! To _anyone_! He cares for us!"

Annabeth started sobbing. Thalia looked at her and her glare melted into a look of sympathy. "Annie... Tell me it's not true."

"I'm so sorry Thalia. But it is."

She spent the next few minutes sobbing with her head pressed against her knees.

-:-:-

A week after Thalia came back, her, Annabeth and Percy sat on Halfblood hill. "So Thalia," Percy asked. "How does it feel to be out of the tree?"

Annabeth hit his leg but Thalia laughed. "It's better. I feel like i don't have to fight to live as much anymore. I'm alive against all odds. Plus, camp is better than running around for two years."

"Could you hear anything while you were in the pine tree?" Annabeth asked, now curious.

Thalia thought for a moment. "I usually only heard buzzing when people got close, but when they were close enough i could vaguely hear some words. Fuzzy, but there."

The other two looked at each other then back at her. "What was the last thing you heard?"

The demigoddess thought. "I think i heard something a couple days ago."

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. A few days ago they asked Chiron if he could see how old she was. The best he got was that she just aged slower, so time was slower to her. A couple days could mean weeks, or months. "What was it?"

She looked confused. "They said I'm sorry."

:-:-:-:

**Ta da! Chapter 3, done! I made this pretty late and im tired so dont scream and say "THIS WAS SHIT" but helpful criticism is nice. **

**Votes on an Epilogue?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **do not own Percy Jackson**

:-:-:-:

"Wait, Thalia." Percy said.

She stopped in her tracks. Her, Percy, and Zoë were currently on a quest to save the goddess Artemis and to hopefully find Annabeth. They were at the base of Mount Tam. Thalia looked back at him.

"About what happened back on the pier… I mean, with the manticore and the sacrifice-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You wouldn't actually have... you know."

Thalia hesitated. She honestly did think about it. For the longest time she never has been too fond of her father. He at least could've sent a bloody child care package, or alimony check. Thalia was sucked into the past when Dr. Thorn offered her to stay with Luke. She really missed him. She remembered his messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and his bright, happy smile he always gave her when he saw her. She shook her head. "I was just shocked. That's all."

"Zeus didn't send that lighting bolt at the car." Percy insisted. "It was Kronos. He's trying to manipulate you, make you angry at your dad."

She took a deep breath. "Percy, I know you're trying to make me feel better. Thanks. But come on. We need to go."

Then Thalia stepped into the mist.

On the other side of the mist it was much more beautiful. The pathway was dirt and the grass was greener and thicker. When she looked into the horizon she saw the blood red sun, hovering just barely over the ocean. The peak of the mountain had storm clouds brewing around it and radiated power. The huge tree in front of the three was over fifty feet tall and had golden apples bigger than the palm of your hand all over it. Around it was a giant purple and black dragon with what looked like over a hundred heads. The dragon- which must have been Ladon- was coiled around the tree, sleeping soundly.

In front of the three, four shadows shimmered. Four girls came from the mist and they must have been Zoë's sisters, since they look a lot like her.

"Sister." The hunter growled.

"We do not see any sister," one of Zoë's sisters said. "We see two half-bloods and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong." Percy stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

_Always trying to be the hero, huh? _Thalia thought.

The Hesperid glared at the son of Poseidon. "Perseus Jackson,"

"Yes," said another. "They see him as a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?" He asked.

The younger Hesperid stepped forward. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that this one has not yet killed thee."

Thalia snickered. "Tempting sometimes. But no, he's my friend."

"There are no friends here. Turn back."

They really want to get on her nerves, don't they?

"Not without Annabeth." Thalia said.

"Or Artemis!" Zoë added.

The next thing that happened was Zoë yelling Ladon to wake up from his nap, the Hesperid's being chicken, and Percy an Thalia scooting around the dragon while Zoë distracted it.

She has to admit, Ladon isnt as pretty from the side either. _Over-grown lizards just aren't as cute I guess._

Suddenly, Zoë cried out. Percy and Thalia drew their weapons to see if they could help, but the hunter just ran past Ladon clutching her side.

-:-:-

Inside the cave, it was dark an cold. There were a few black pointed rocks coming from the ground in the corner. When Thalia looked up, she saw a tornado-like cloud above them. It almost touched the ground but instead, it widened at the end and was being held on the shoulders of a twelve year old girl. "Artemis..." Zoë breathed. "My lady!"

Artemis looked towards them. She looked strained underneath the weight of the sky. Beads of silver sweat were forming on the goddesses forehead and her dress was ripped. "No! It's a trap! You must leave now!"

But Zoë didn't listen. She ran to her Lady's side and tugged at the chains.

A voice boomed, "Ah, how touching."

Thalia turned to the owner of the voice. He was tall and was wearing a silk suit. He had a sly grin on his face. The General.

After him, a few dracaena slithered in carrying a golden coffin, followed by Luke carrying Annabeth in chains with his sword point to her neck.

Luke. Thalia's gaze flew all over his face. He was thinner and paler. His hair was cut into the Vincent style and he had a large scar over his left eye. His eyes... they once bore a cheerful glint and kindness and now they are filled with bitterness and resentment. This was not the same Luke she knew.

"Luke," she growled. "Let Annabeth go!"

How could he do this to her? Luke was their friend. Their family. How could he...

"That is the General's decision Thalia. But good to see you again."

She sneered at him.

"So much for old friends. And you Zoë! How's my little traitor?"

Artemis yelled, "Do not respond! Do not challenge him!"

Percy stepped forwards. "Wait, you're Atlas?"

_Of course he is you idiot,_ she thought.

The General looked at him. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas. Congratulations. I will kill you as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You won't hurt Zoë. I won't let you!" Brave Percy. He wants to protect everyone, even if they don't like him.

Atlas glared harder at him. "You have no right to interfere. This is a family matter." Wait what? "Family matter?

Zoë stared at us as if she were ashamed. "Yes. Atlas is my father."

After that, Thalia tuned everything out. She looked at Luke again. He met her gaze and smiled at her, but it held none of the kindness it once did. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of slacks. Even his clothes didn't survive his makeover. He used to wear baggy hoodies and jeans. He used to have shaggy blond hair. He used to not have that scar. Thalia wanted to shake his shoulders to make him snap out of it, but she knew it wouldn't work.

Her gaze shifted to Annabeth. Her clothes were ripped and dirty and her shoes looked worn. The demigoddesses face was scratched and bruised and she had the shackles attached to her hands and feet. Her blonde hair now streaked with grey. "From holding up the sky." She muttered to herself. "The weight should've killed her."

Percy asked why Artemis didn't just let the sky go. The General explained that the point where the sky and ground first met, and if no one was to hold it up the world would simply be crushed. The titan mocked the two demigods about how they were weak and Percy being Percy challenged him to a battle. When he declined the son of Poseidon called him a coward, so the titan turned his attention to Thalia.

"It seems Luke was wrong about you, daughter or Zeus."

"I wasn't wrong!" The son of Hermes stated. His blue eyes fixed on hers. "Thalia, you can still join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. Look!"

He waved his hand and a pool of water appeared in the ground. The perfect place to call the little cow-serpent.

"Call it, Thalia. With its power we will be even more powerful than the gods themselves."

Thalia looked pained. Her voice was full of hurt and sadness. "Luke... What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? How we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us." His eyes turned angry. "They have no right to rule! If you join..." His anger melted. "It will be like old times. You, me, and Annabeth. Please Thalia. If you don't agree..."

He faltered. Scared, she noticed. Thalia remembers that look from when they were little. Only a few weeks after they met they fought a dragon and she saw the same look on his face now and she did then when she got injured.

"He will use the other way. Please."

For a moment, she hesitated. He really sounded like his life depended on her. Luke needed her.

"Do not Thalia. We must fight him"

Luke waved his hand and a bronze brazier appeared.

"Thalia. No."

"We can raise Mount Othrys, right here. We will banish the gods to Tartarus. Look Thalia, we are not weak." He extended a hand.

She hesitated again. Her mind kept flashing from past to present. She saw an image from the day she died. Luke outstretched his hand that day too, but to help her to Camp Half-Blood. _He was different then_. Her mind flashed back to when she kissed him before she ran off. No. He's changed.

"No," she pointed her spear at him. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

He looked pleadingly at her but she ignored him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust him. But its too late now.

She looked at Percy. He looked at Zoë, then to her. "Now."

-:-:-

She ran straight to Luke, spear and shield ready. She jabbed at his chest but he jumped back, letting go of Annabeth's chains and grabbing his own weapon. He slashed at her head and she ducked. She continued to push him back towards a cliff. She had tears spilling out of her eyes.

The daughter of Zeus ducked behind Aegis and Luke growled at the head of Medusa. She kicked at his feet and he jumped backwards. Once she lowered her shield and slashed at his arm. What a mistake. He maneuvered his sword around her spear and grabbed her shoulder. Luke pulled the demigoddess backwards and she fell face-first into the ground, her head dangling off the cliff. He bent down and grabbed the back of her neck. "Still scared of heights?" He taunted.

She closed her eyes. She remembered when they were running away together. They passed by a cliff that fell over fifty feet down and he mocked her with those exact words. _Still scared of heights?_

Thalia growled and opened her eyes. She rolled out of the way and jumped up then kicked him in the chest. He glared at her, stood up and stashed at her arm giving her a good-sized cut. Luke attacked again by slashing at her stomach. Thalia caught it mid-swing with the shaft of her spear.

"You could still join us Thalia! I've..." He didn't continue.

"You what?" She persisted.

Luke looked at her, blue locked on blue. "I've really missed you."

Her eyes widened. She growled at him. "That's a bunch of bull! You don't care around _anyone_! You tried to _kill_ Annabeth!"

He tried to push his blade again, but it was locked into her spear. It did however, make a small crack in the wood. "I joined the titans because the gods could have _saved_ you! But they _let_ you die! Kronos said he would bring you back, and he did! It's the gods fault you died, Thalia!"

"It was my choice!"

He glared. "It was not! You said you would be right behind us, and you were! If Hades didn't send that bloody hellhound you would've been fine!" He looked at her with a sad face. "Thalia. I still consider you my friend."

The demigoddess held back a sob. She looked at him straight in the eye. "You're not Luke." She repeated. "I don't know you anymore. I don't..." _I don't love you anymore. _He tried to lunge forwards but she slammed him back with her shield and his sword flew out of his hands. He there stood defenceless at the edge of the cliff, spearpoint to his neck.

He held his hands up. "Well?" He tried to hide it, but she could hear the fear in his voice.

She heard Annabeth, "Don't kill him!"

Thalia was trembling. "He's a traitor." She mumbled. "A traitor!"

"But he could be useful! We'll take him to Olympus!"

Luke gritted his teeth. "Is that what you want Thalia? To go back in triumph to please your father?"

She looked down. At that moment Luke made a desperate grab for her spear. Unthinkingly she kicked him away, not remembering there was a cliff behind him. With a look of terror he plummeted to the bottom. _"Luke!"_ Annabeth, Percy and Thalia crowded the cliffs edge to look at Luke Castellan's broken form. Grief stricken, she stays frozen with tears streaming down her face. Percy has to pull her back before her head got impaled by a javelin.

-:-:-

On Olympus, she agreed to be Artemis's new Lieutenant, but only because she could only see herself with Luke. She knew he was still alive. Thalia heard Annabeth tell Percy on the way to Olympus, and Poseidon talking to Percy during the party only confirmed it.

Thalia lied to herself earlier. She still does love him. The boy who used to be loving and cheerful. The boy who always grinned from ear to ear at her. The boy who saved her life when she was ten. Thalia Grace; the daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, is still in love with Luke Castellan.

:-:-:-:

**_Hey! IMPORTANT!_**** The Government of the USA is threatening to take down FANFICTION! Its real trust me. Sign this petition please! We need 100,000 and last i saw we had Almost 90,000! Please?**

**petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2013/LMzMVrQF (no spaces)**

**Besides that, how'd you like it? Criticism? **

**Review!**


	5. Epilogue

**Happy Birthday to me.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

:-:-:-:

Its been a few months since Thalia joined the hunters. At first Luke was the only thing on her mind. As the days went on he slowly faded into a distant memory that occasionally swept through her mind before she went to bed.

One night Artemis let the hunters take a break in a clearing somewhere in San Jose, California. They arrived around nine thirty and set up camp. The tents flew up and one of the girls- Joslin- made the fire in the middle. Everyone else either sat in their tents or got out some food.

Thalia, on the other hand, asked Artemis if she could go out for a walk. After a couple minutes of, "It's just for a little while!" and "I can fend for myself," she was allowed to go for an hour, because then the goddess would send a hunter or just hunt her down herself.

Thalia grabbed her knife (for protection) from her tent and made her way out of the camp. She had no idea where she was going, just walking, thinking about her place in the universe. She sat down by another clearing and leaned on a tree. Thalia heard some rustling ahead. Her head snapped up towards the noise and she readied her weapon. Then, a boy stumbled out of the bushes.

"Who're yo-" she stopped. Her eyes widened and her hand gripped the handle of her knife tighter.

"Long time no see, Thalia."

She growled, "Luke, what do you want? How are you still alive?"

He placed a hand over his heart, mocking hurt. "You wound me Thalia. I just wanted to ask you something."

She hesitated. "What?"

Luke looked at the ground, then back at her. "Come with me. Please."

"Are you mental?! There's no way I'm joining the-"

"Who said anything about the titans, Thalia?" He interrupted.

Confused, she lowered her knife. "What do you mean?"

He took a step forward, but still in the shadows. "Thalia, I want you to run away with me again. Please. Like old times!" He held out his hand again.

"You _are_ mental." She decided. "There's _no way _I'm going. I don't care about you anymore."

"So why do you still carry around that knife huh?" He yelled. "That should always remind you of me!"

She looked down to see the bronze knife in her hand. It was the one she tried to kill herself with when she was ten. She didn't notice she still had it.

"Look, I don't want to fight. It could be like when we were little, after the incident." Luke had a pleading look on his face. She couldn't help but want to go. When he said old times the first thing she thought was when they were running away together as kids. She shook her head. That Luke is gone. She glared at him. "Not a chance Luke."

He looked exasperated. "Please Thalia! I need to escape this! I can't go alone. Please. I already asked Annabeth but she said no!"

"Oh so now I'm your second choice?"

"No! She was right there and I couldn't find you! Please believe me! I never wanted to hurt you Thals! You were my first almost-girlfriend!"

The demigoddess laughed. "So if I made it across the boarder I would've been your girlfriend?"

"Well I thought so," he scratched the back up his head like he was embarrassed. "since you kissed me before we could get to camp."

Thalia's eyes widened. She honestly thought he forgot that. She covered her shock by crossing her arms. "Who said I would've gone out with you if I _did_ make it? It could have been, like, the thrill of the moment."

The son of Hermes laughed. "No. I could tell it wasn't Thals. You meant it. You loved me." He smirked.

_I still do, _she thought. Thalia sighed. "So what. Why does it matter now? Not like you even care about me anymore. Much less love me back." She mumbled that last part.

"I do!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT, HUH?!" She screamed. "YOU POISONED ME! I COULD HAVE DIED, LUKE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! IF YOU LOVED ME THAN _WHY!?_" Her voice cracked.

He looked taken back and guilty. She was sorry for hurting him but he deserved it right now. He took a deep breath. "I didn't want to. He... He promised you wouldn't die. He said if I poisoned the pine the demigods would go in a quest, and once we didn't need it anymore they could have it to save you."

"Why would I want to be brought back if the world was ending?" The daughter of Zeus sounded hurt and on the verge to tears. "What would I live for if everything was destroyed?"

He stepped forwards again, still away from the moonlight. "You could be with me, Thals. I still..."

She waved her hand in front of her in a go on matter.

"I still..." He coughed. "I still love you Thalia. I, Luke Castellan, love you Thalia Grace!"

The girl looked taken back. She was absolutely, not expecting him to love her back. She looked down as tears escaped her eyes. _Funny, _she thought. _Every time I cried since I was brought back, it was because of Luke. _

She snapped her head up and glared at him. "Thats bullshit! You could never love me back! You tried to kill me _twice_! You are helping the titan Kronos rise! If you love me then walk over here instead of being a coward and standing across the whole damn clearing!"

He grimaced at her words. "Thalia you know I can't. Once i touch the moonlight Artemis will be able to find me! She probably hasn't given you much time to be alone!"

He was right. He was still someone the gods (minus Hermes) wanted to kill. Plus, she only had about ten minutes until she had to get back. Time flies when you're arguing.

"Please," he begged. "Run away with me again. I can't do this anymore."

Thalia shut her eyes and shook her head. She felt her feet move across the clearing to the other side where Luke was.

He kept his head down like he was ashamed. She then did something that surprised herself. She put her finger under his chin and tilted it up. She gave him a sad smile and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, like the last day they were together. She broke the kiss and smiled again. "I can't go Luke. Just remember I love you, kay?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waste and hugged her tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you sooooo much Thals!"

He kissed her one last time and took a step back. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused Thalia. I _will_ make it up to you somehow. I'll wait for you in the Elysium, alright?"

Thalia nodded. "Goodbye Luke. I love you too." She then took a step back into the moonlight, and Luke disappeared into the bushes.

:-:-:-:

**Hello! I just got back from school (started today). This is the end. Thank you Micosized Half-Pint and the Guest who reviewed and gave me criticism (first chapter) that helped everything else be better and helped with my enthusiasm for the story! 3**

**All finished! I may make another Percy Jackson fanfiction (probably with Thalia, i love her) i just dont know when. **

**Bye! Thank you all! 3 3**


End file.
